10 Ways To Annoy Edward and Others
by harryedwardgirl93
Summary: I first started with 10 Ways to Annoy Edward but I got a lot of people who liked that list so I have now decided to do ones for other characters too! There is currently a Edward, Jacob, and a NEW Bella list!
1. 10 Ways to Annoy Edward

A/N: This is my first "fanfic" though it's not really a fanfic, it's more like a list! Hope you like it though………………….read and review and I would love constructive criticism! Also some of these have Harry Potter references because I love HP too!

Disclaimer: Anything that sounds like it belongs to Stephenie, belongs to Stephenie, though I wish it were all mine.

Ten Ways to Annoy Edward

1. Ask Bella to donate to a blood bank.

2. Almost run Bella over with you truck and then continually ask her to prom.

3. Ask Edward why he doesn't have a cool scar on his forehead. (Harry Potter reverence).

4. Ask how old he really is.

5. Set him up on a blind date with Jessica.

6. Buy him "Blood Pops" from Honey Dukes (yet another HP reference).

7. Tell him Bella died while jumping of a cliff

8. And just as he runs to the Volturri tell him you were "Just Kidding."

9. Tell him that he needs to find a hobby…………….and watching Bella sleep every night doesn't count

10. Tell him that he is really a mythological character written in a fictional book by a women whose name is Stephenie Meyer and that she is the one that really reads his mind

A/N: Please R&R and let me know what you think. If they are actually funny then I might do more! And a special thanks to dreamxglory for helping me out. If you have time read her stories because they are really great………….far better than mine. How you enjoyed it and it gave you a laugh)


	2. 10 Ways to Annoy Jacob

A/N: I added to "10 Ways to Annoy Edward" because many people liked it. I hope you like this one too and if you have any ideas for a list, an item on the list, or a person that you would like me to do then just drop me a review)

10 Ways to Annoy Jacob

1. Call him a "mutt", "pup", "dog", or "mythological creature that is not as amazing as a vampire" whenever you are in hearing distance of him.

2. As him if he has super powers…………

3. then say," Oops! I'd forgotten. Only vampires do and you're only a werewolf."

4. Tell him it's a waste to try and rebuild the "Rabbit" because it could go from 1-60 in about an hour (This comes from the picture on Stephenie's website because I really do not understand why any one would even want that car)

5. Ask him why werewolves from Harry Potter are faster, stronger, nicer, cuter, and just more awesome in general than he is.

6. When he is morphing back into a human steal his clothes.

7. Make him race against Edward……………

8. and whoever wins gets Bella (Jacob can run fast but vampires are so much faster. Not to mention Edward is the fastest vampire.)

9. Give him an invitation to Bella's wedding to Edward and then inform him that Edward made him his "Best Mutt."

10. When he sits down at the dinner table say," No dogs at the table," and make him eat from a bowl of dog food on the floor instead.

A/N: I hope you liked that one! Please Review because it really makes my day!


	3. 10 Ways to Annoy Bella

A/N: Thank You so much for the reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I was so glad! I know it took me a while to update but I hope you like this one and one again I ask that you please review! Thanx again)

**10 Ways to Annoy Bella**

1. Find some way to allow Edward to read Bella's thoughts.

2. Set her up on some blind dates with Tyler, Mike and Jacob. Or all of them, at once.

3. Replace her truck with a BMW Coup or another exotic car.

4. Enlighten Charlie on the news that she is the fiancé of Edward.

5. Give her a $500 gift card (or a higher amount) to the mall and make her use all the money.

6. Tell her that Alice has foreseen her power she will have when she becomes a vampire…

7. …it is, SUPER CLUMSINESS!

8. Take away her coffee………………………….or worse, her chocolate.

9. Tell her Santa Clause isn't real!

10. Ask her why she grows older, is so clumsy, and why she is not a mythological character with totally awesome powers when all her friends are.


End file.
